


Epiphany

by fubuki_ice



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parallel Universes, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fubuki_ice/pseuds/fubuki_ice
Summary: Kiyama Tatsuya was the only one that has memories of the unmarked world revived, and a person's name was what triggered it.





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a short comic I've read on twitter :)

It was all too sudden. 

Mamoru-san. He called him _Mamoru_.

Repressed memories flashed through his mind in shades of colors, drowning Tatsuya in an instant.

Aliea Academy. Gran. Gaia, one of the master rank team. The Genesis. His first introduction to Endou. Kiyama Hiroto.

His hand froze right when it was about to touch the back of his— _their_ goalkeeper. His name…wasn’t Tatsuya. Wasn’t supposed to be Tatsuya—

“Oh, Tatsuya!” Endou said as he turned around gleefully, “What’s the matter?”

“--Endou-kun.” Still trapped in a daze, that was all he could manage to muster. He remembered those times when he went to inspect Raimon, eyes gluing to the one person who held the team up high, whose spirit never wavered in front of hardships with a trademark grin on his face.

Endou Mamoru was dazzling, different. Tatsuya in the other timeline knew this, and yet, their third approach was no more than a show of dominance from him.

 _“Hiroto, why?”_ A plead was conveyed in a desperate tone, his face twisting in despair and distraught, hoping any of this wasn’t true at all.

“Tatsuya? Are you okay?”

Tatsuya wanted to step forward and caress his sun-kissed skin, staring into the deep, brown abyss as he would rather drown in love and sorrow, reassuring that everything would be fine. 

Unaware of Endou crossing his arms with his eyes closed, thinking, he couldn’t imagine himself inflicting such incomprehensible pain upon him. Simply with the death of Kira Hiroto, their timeline was brought with such twist and it was surely unimaginable, but in the end, he was recruited for Inazuma Japan- not the current one, and fate brought them together once more.

He wondered if where they stood right now was a better universe.

“Ta-tsu-ya!” 

“Yes?” The word escaped from his lips automatically, pulling him back into reality with hands that were perched on his shoulders. Tatsuya blinked for a second or two, his entire body seemingly frozen in place when he realized how their distance was narrowed by mere inches between them.

Always surrounded by teammates, Endou was never alone, even in the alternate universe, and he was sure this was the first time Endou stepped into _his_ comfort zone. 

“Are you really okay?” This time, his voice was soft and disquieting, cradling the butterflies that began to flutter in his stomach, threatening to fly out from his ribcage that his heart was pounding steadily against. Tatsuya gave a nod on instinct, somewhat hoping the blush on his cheeks wouldn’t give away how much he wanted to pull him forward. Whether it is a kiss or an embrace, he would be satisfied for either of them.

However, he knew he couldn’t do it, and so he backed away as the other took their hands off his shoulders. The loss of heat reminded him how the memories were never shared to begin with. “Endou-kun, can you…” He coughed once, twice into his hands, trying to comfort his restless mind. “I have a request.”

Endou stayed silent, but his serious expression gave the answer away. “Just once, could you…call me Hiroto?”

“Huh?” He said, confusingly. “Isn’t that—“ 

The goalkeeper stopped himself from questioning, immediately upon seeing the tears prickling at the corner of those dark teal eyes, a look that revealed there was _something_ Tatsuya ached for him to remember. 

_‘But what?’_ He thought, eyebrows furrowing in concern. They first met about a week ago, when they were recruited for Inazuma Japan.

_Right?_

“—Just forget it.” Tatsuya turned on his heels and walked away, but Endou’s sheer consciousness acted before his mind could process, and Eisei Gakuen’s captain found himself spun around by one hand that clasped his wrist. He stared at Endou in front of him, mouth agape.

“Hiroto.” Endou uttered the name with a genuine grin that slightly differs from his trademark one--Tatsuya had no idea how he could tell them apart, but at that moment, tears flowed down his rose-tinted cheeks, and wondered how it felt like existing within a tear in the fabric of space time, felt like being embraced by truth when all he had was a selfish desire. 

Tatsuya— _Hiroto’s_ smile was sheepish, but full of warmth. Just like seeing the sun rose right in front of his eyes. “Thank you…Endou.”


End file.
